Passing Afternoon'
by kumii Requiem
Summary: El miedo es la sensación extraña ante una situación desconocida o peligrosa, aunque muchas veces sentimental.
1. Te duele a ti, me duele a mi

Parecía un ángel, esa bella gracia al caminar, esa sonrisa que ilumina mi vida cada segundo, su hermoso y dorado cabello, su piel de porcelana tan frágil y firme…

Por algo odiaba esperar, esperarlo en las noches que no duerme conmigo, esperar las molestas clases en las que no estoy con él, esperar cada minuto que no estoy a su lado. Simplemente, para mi la vida es corta, por eso quiero que cada instante, él este a mi lado, saboreando sus labios, acariciar su cuerpo, y sentir su aliento chocar en mi boca.

-Sasori no Danna!- Lo escucho atrás de mi, que hermoso es verlo correr para estar a mi lado, en cambio yo, no importa cuanto corra, me es imposible estar a su nivel. Es tan perfecto e inalcanzable.

-Listo para irnos, ¿Deidara?- Le pregunto sensualmente, mientras observo como sus mejillas se tornan de un ligero tono carmesí, mientras me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, _eso es un sí_, pensé para mí.

Lo tomé de la mano, para caminar y simplemente relajarnos, mientras yo pensaba lo afortunado que era al tener al ser más perfecto que jamás haya visto, siempre estaba sonriendo, siempre estaba feliz y tan lleno de vida. Pero, por dentro su alma pide ayuda, por dentro se rompe lentamente, por dentro suelta desgarradores gritos. Y lo peor, es que yo lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada. Usa una máscara de felicidad, donde al ponérsela, olvida todo por unos segundos, siente que nada esta pasando, y siente que puede hacer lo quiera.

No sé que tiene, pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que ese dolor lo carcome día y noche, hay veces que soy feliz a su lado, y de un segundo a otro, caudales de sangre salen de su boca, y yo lo único que puedo hacer es calmarlo. Cada día, debe tomar esa estúpida medicina, que sólo le dará un poco más de 3 años de vida. El me pide que no malgaste mi vida cuidándolo, pero si llegó a dejarlo, jamás me lo perdonaría. Se muestra fuerte e inquebrantable ante el mundo, ante la sociedad, ante todos; pero en realidad en tan frágil.

Sin más, el simple hecho de pensar en el futuro, un futuro sin mi razón de vivir, me era muy difícil. Ya que siempre tenia esa terrible sensación de soledad que me embargó por tanto tiempo, pero, al conocer a Deidara, esa herida de estuvo cerrando, hasta desaparecer por completo. Pero cuando escuche esas terribles palabras: _Tienes una enfermedad terminal, lo siento.  
_Esa herida se volvió a abrir, y no sólo eso, también se hizo más profunda.

Deidara simplemente se quedó en shock, incapaz de decir palabra alguna, minutos después me dijo tranquilamente. "No quiero dejarte solo, te amo"

Entramos a mi departamento, donde ya varios de sus objetos están aquí, debido a que cada instante del día quiero que este conmigo, y nada mejor que despertar y encontrarlo a mi lado.

Sin siquiera avisar, me besa suave y apasionadamente, siento como su lengua se adentra a mi boca. Joder, sus labios son tan peligrosamente adictivos, y comienza a deshacerse de mi camisa.

Mientras yo correspondo a su delicioso juego de caricias, pienso por un momento lo incomodo que seria hacerlo en un sofá, así que lo levanto con cuidado para llevarlo a mi amplia cama.

Continúa acariciando cada rincón de mi cuerpo, para después pasar sus labios por cada centímetro de él.

_Ese tipo de noches, comienza a hacerse aún más frecuente, y me encanta._

Los rayos del sol penetran por la ventana, dándome directo en el rostro. Como odio despertarme así. Me levantó y me pongo mi ropa interior, pero cual es mi sorpresa a no encontrar a Deidara ahí, sólo una mancha de sangre en la cama, y en el suelo hay aún más sangre derramada. ¡Maldita sea, otra vez!

Voy corriendo hacia el baño, y veo que esta en suelo, tiene puesta su ropa interior y una de mis camisas, llorando, híperventilando con violencia, rogando por aire. Pero lo que más me aterra es ver como sus pies, manos, rostro, incluso mi blanca camisa, están iguales; manchados de sangre.

-¡Deidara, por favor, tranquilízate!- Gritó con furia, por miedo a que vuela a colapsar.

-¡Duele, maldita sea, duele demasiado, Danna, ayúdame!- Me grita con dificultad, su cuerpo comienza a temblar, y no deja de llorar. Me es tan desgarrador verlo así.

Lo abrazó contra mi pecho, esperando que se normalizara, rogando que no le pase nada. Hasta que minutos después, comienza a calmarse, a respirar normal, aunque aún ligeras lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

Lo miró, y veo como tiene sus ojos cerrados, esperando abrirlos, y observe que él aún tiene una larga vida por vivir, lástima que no sea así.

-S... Sasori no Danna, perdón, prometo que limpiare todo este desastre- Me dijo, aún con su frente en mi clavícula.

-Deja eso, ven, traeré tu medicamento- Le susurré al oído, aún estaba muy alterado. Lo levante con cuidado, y lo senté en la cama. El sólo mantuvo su cabeza agachada, sin soltar alguna palabra.

Me dirigí a la cocina a buscar lo que necesitaba, también fui al baño por una toalla limpia y húmeda. Al entrar seguía en la misma posición, mencione su nombre en un suave susurro.

Levanto el rostro, y limpie todo rastro de sangre, al igual que en todo su cuerpo, le deje un vaso con agua y las pastillas al lado suyo, con tal de que las tomará pronto. Besé su frente y me dediqué a limpiar la habitación y el baño, para después llenar la bañera con agua tibia.

Al salir de ahí, Deidara estaba quitándose las pocas prendas que llevaba encima, y sin decir nada más, se retiro al baño….

* * *

Como es obvio, estee no es el finaaal O:!

Si bieen, lo publicaree dentro de poco n.n

Espero que le haya gustado (:

Si es asi, que bieen! Si no, chingueen su madree! .l.! NO, NO ES CIERTO! XD

iguaaal, se aceptan criticas, mariguanadas, reviews, etc :D

Kumii Pyscho w/h


	2. Esperando

Aw, me tarde mucho verdad? ;-;  
Perdon, es qe, soy una VAGA! D:  
& asi, pero bueno, es cortito pero me gusto como quedo, que dicen? :3  
Al principio tenia una idea, pero fue cambiando conforme escribia, espero les guste n.n

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Por lo tanto, no me pertenece.

* * *

Simplemente cerró la puerta, y entro sin mencionar palabra alguna.

Siempre que ocurría esto; el se permanecía sereno, callado y muy serio, completamente opuesto a lo que en verdad es y muestra; y eso me partía el corazón. El simple hecho de saber que solo hay poco tiempo, no sentirlo cerca, no escucharlo… no mirarlo.  
No sé qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar cuando llegue _ese _día. Una pequeña y casi invisible lágrima resbalo en mi mejilla, sintiendo un leve ardor en los ojos. Sin duda, Deidara había sacado ese lado humano que aun poseía sin darme cuenta.

La limpié con el dorso de la mano, mientras me sentaba en la cama. Aun viendo unas cuantas gotas de sangre manchado esa blanca sábana. Todo a mi alrededor era tan… distante, calmado, y simple. Esos momentos de silencio que delatan –una vez más- mi tristeza.

Sin darme cuenta del tiempo transcurrido; ese hermoso rubio salió del baño, con una toalla cubriéndolo y agua escurriendo por todo el cuerpo. Me sonrío y el mundo se detuvo, aunque en realidad sólo pasaron unos segundos. Se acerco a mí y me dio un suave pero delicioso beso. Le correspondí con ese gesto que me parecía desconocido y bajé a preparar el desayuno, olvidando lo acontecido.

El se quedó desayunando abajo, mientras yo me aseaba y cambiaba de ropa. Bajé sin prisa hacia dónde se encontraba él, que estaba sentado aún comiendo.

-¿Listo para irnos?- Pregunté.

-Sólo un momento más, de cualquiera forma, aún tenemos tiempo. Además sabes que no me gusta ir a consulta, me hez tedioso y aburrido.- Mencionó mostrando poco interés y leve molestia a lo que posteriormente íbamos a hacer. Pero, cada 15 días teníamos que ir con su médico para ver que tal ha avanzado el tratamiento.

-Bien, pero recuerda que si no vas a tiempo; perderemos la cita. ¿De acuerdo?- Le recordé, ya que en más de una ocasión quería tardar lo más que pudiera con tal de no asistir.

-Entiendo, entiendo, no me lo recuerdes, de cualquier forma, ya termine- Mencionó, para después levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta; simplemente tomé las llaves y crucé la puerta, para ir a mi auto.

Ya habiendo recorrido la mitad del trayecto, Deidara no paró de contar una de las tantas anécdotas que ocurría con varios de mis amigos, cada cosa que mencionaba venía acompañada de una risueña forma de hablar, y yo, tratando de mostrarme serio, aun sabiendo que solo quedaba en meros intentos.

-Y después de eso, no sé cómo pasó, pero de la nada salió volando su comida cayendo en un enorme ¡charco de agua!, y después comenzó a decir que fue mi ¡culpa! –Continuaba contando, casi gritando, para después reír de forma contagiosa.

-Bien, llegamos- Dije, para posteriormente bajar del auto.

-Awwww…. Pero, Sasori, sabes que no me gusta hacer esto.- Mencionó en tono molesto, para después abrazar mi brazo y adentrarnos al enorme edificio.

-Sé que no te gusta, pero, recuerda tienes que hacerlo. Además, solo será poco tiempo, sabes que después de llevo a comer algo- Le recordé animándolo, parece que funcionó.

-Pues, en eso tiene razón-

Pasaron ya varias horas, y en ese tiempo seguía pensando lo afortunado y lo miserable que soy. Afortunado, por haber encontrado al ser más perfecto y hermoso del mundo. Miserable, porque la vida me lo estaba arrebatando lenta y dolorosamente. Lo amaba, como jamás pensé amar a alguien, sólo la vida tenía sentido si él estaba conmigo. Cuando lo veo sonreír, observar, hablar, dormir,_ amar. _Siento que podría pasar el resto de mi vida con él, y eso no sería suficiente.

-Akasuna no Sasori, puedes pasar; terminamos por hoy- Dijo su doctor, sacándome de mis pensamientos y asomándose levemente en la puerta de su oficina.

-Y ¿Deidara?- Pregunté al ver que él no estaba adentro con su médico.

-No tardará, sólo esta cambiándose de ropa- Señaló, mientras tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro que no pude descifrar.

-Muy bien- Mencioné al mismo tiempo que me sentaba con la intención de esperarlo.

-Bien, a decir verdad, Sasori, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte sobre el tratamiento.- Volvió a espetar muy serio, mientras en mi mente cruzaban miles de ideas tratando de adivinar en lo que diría; aunque una parte de mi no quería escucharla por miedo a lo que podría venir. –Si bien, como sabrás Deidara no es el único enfermo, también existen otros pacientes con circunstancias similares, pero, aún así, no sabes lo factible que me siento, al decirte esto; su enfermedad tiene cura. – Terminó con un gesto de satisfacción en su rostro.

Mientras el mío, estaba en shock.

Tantas cosas cruzaban mi mente, incapaz de responder a lo que acaba de decir, o siquiera, procesar sus palabras. _Su enfermedad tiene cura. _Resonó en mi mente, hasta que, tenía tantas emociones y sentimientos guardados que quería sacarlos todos al mismo, todos en el mismo instante, y terminar hasta cansarme. Quería reír, quería gritar, quería llorar. Quería todo. Hasta que por fin, reaccione.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho? Creo que no lo escuché bien- Dije sin pensar, las palabras salían solas de mi boca.

-¡Pues lo que escuchaste! Finalmente la investigación dio frutos, por esa razón Deidara tardó más de lo normal, se le está administro el tratamiento correcto. Y déjame decirte que esté durará únicamente dos semanas, terminado el lapso me gustaría verlos de nuevo por aquí. Los síntomas terminarán y la enfermedad cederá. Muchos pacientes ya están completamente sanos.- Continuó explicando, mientras yo escuchaba; y un dolor de cabeza se hacía presente en mí, sin saber por qué.

Esto era tan irreal, que sentí por un momento que yo no estaba ahí; escuchando las palabras que tanto soñé. No podía creer que pasaba, esto tenía que ser, un sueño, una alucinación. O cualquier cosa parecida.

Pero… no lo era.

Y me di cuenta, cuando volteé y ahí estaba Deidara de pie en la puerta, regalándome una sonrisa. Cuando lo vi, supe que no era mentira todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, que vivía el aquí y el ahora. Mientras yo sólo observaba como el también me miraba, sonriéndome. Porque él sabía que yo ya tenía el conocimiento, de que él estaba bien.

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... les gusto?

A mi si x)  
Aw, bueno, espero que sea de su agrado, a mi gusto, Ahora me voy, por que son las 5:10 de la mañana, y me tarde años en hacer esto x.x  
Besos; los quiere Kumii


End file.
